


It'd Be So Easy

by royalreddeath



Series: D&C [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: About a week into being a somebody again, Isa's sick and Lea's taking care of him.





	It'd Be So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped a day and posted this late, but it's for AkuSai month. It's canon to my longer fic, I left things blank in that and AkuSai month is going to fill a lot of places.
> 
> Prompt was "Don't be dramatic. It's just a cold."

“Don’t leave,” Isa’s voice was raspy, cut up by coughing fit after coughing fit. Nobody expected to get sick so immediately after becoming a whole person again, but that’s probably how it got Isa. Lea can’t remember the last time he saw Isa sick that wasn’t caused by him getting sick and Isa refusing to stay away.

Lea sighed and sat on the side of Isa’s bed, taking his hand and smiling. “Hey, you never used to leave me when I got sick when we were kids. I’m not leaving unless you want me to. Cough on me all you want, you’ll be stuck with me when I’m coughing up lungs, though.”

Laughing to the point of triggering another coughing fit, Isa squeezed Lea’s hand and smiled. “You’re too good to me, even after everything. Thank you.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, it’s just a cold,” Lea muttered, rolling his eyes and patting the back of his best friend’s hand. “I’m not gonna up and abandon you after you haven’t had one for, what? Twelve years?”

“Longer. I hadn’t gotten sick in at least a year before we died,” Isa said with a sigh. “I haven’t been sick in so long, I was too healthy to get sick.”

“Yeah, well, now you need more juice and to make sure you’re not moping around. Get some sunlight, Isa.” Lea’s voice was sunlight to Isa, but the sick man didn’t want to say that. He was sick, not stupid. Sick, not brave. He was more scared of losing Lea than being without what he wanted, but he let his face speak too many words. Lea could see he was hiding something.

But Isa was sick and Lea knew better than to press a sick man with every tendency to simply shut down. Pressing Isa was the best way to make Isa not do what he wanted or tell him the truth, so it was best to sit there and run his fingers through his hair instead.

Lea pressed his lips to Isa’s forehead to check how bad his friend’s fever was and sighed when the heat stung his lips. Having a fire inside Isa wasn’t what was normal or what was to be desired. There wasn’t any disappointment in Lea for this, though, just a worry for Isa’s health. Did the immune system get shot by how long they were dead? With how much they’d aged without it? He hadn’t thought of that.

“Isa, hey, do you think our immune systems are messed up because of that whole ‘we died and aged and have been to different worlds while this world was in darkness’ thing?” Lea asked, worry tinting his words. Isa had just worked up the nerve to snuggle into Lea’s arms when he had to look up at his friend’s face and roll his eyes.

“What happened to ‘don’t be dramatic,’ Lea? I’ll be fine, I’m not dying.” With Isa having to speak, Lea’s ruined all chances of Isa staying snuggled up to him. There were too many nerves involved with either of them making any form of ‘a move’ and calming the worry of losing such an important friendship more permanently. It was painful, their dance, but they couldn’t work up the courage to question why they kept bothering.

Isa shifted how he was laying and stared up at the ceiling. His chest hurt, coughing did more of a number on him than any other part of the cold, he’d forgotten how true that consistently held. “I wouldn’t mind something cold right now, though, as comfortable as your fingers in my hair has been.”

Lea brushed his fingers through Isa’s hair one more time, happy with how the action had been making Isa more comfortable despite how warm he was. Standing up, he stretched. Isa wasn’t sick enough to be free of getting mocked back if he was well enough to mock Lea. “What happened to ‘don’t leave,’ Isa? I was going to get you something to drink the first time too.”

“Oh,” Isa managed out, looking down at his hands. “I hadn’t realized you were planning on staying then too. I thought it was just… Never mind. Can I please have that water now?”

Lea leaned down and pushed hair from Isa’s forehead, checking for a fever with his lips again despite having done it recently. It wasn’t anything else, why would it be anything else? His lips lingered momentarily against his best friend’s skin, smiling despite himself, despite the fact that Isa was bedridden. 

“I’ll be right back,” Lea murmured, lips still too close to Isa’s skin to be strictly platonic. Maybe, eventually, they’d find the end of their ropes and do something bold, but for now, Lea was just going to pass it off as checking on Isa while he was sick.

Lea walked out to the kitchen and got as big a glass of ice water as possible, sticking it in the freezer while he rifled through the fridge and pantry for snacks. Eventually, he found something easy on sore throats and, forgetting the water he’d placed in the freezer, he returned to Isa.

“That’s… not something cold, Lea.” Isa looked confused, taking the snack and eating it, but confusion was written all over his face by Lea’s apparent inability to follow a simple request. “Can I have water at least?”

Blinking, Lea stared at his hands for a moment before rushing away to the kitchen, yelling behind him, “One sec! I forgot it! Sorry!”

Isa laughed, smiling at the gentle antics of being around Lea. Maybe he knew he was in love, maybe the sick was starting to cloud his brain just enough to forget that they weren’t together. It was comfortable, watching Lea return with a glass that was weirdly cold, hearing him explain how he put it in the freezer to make sure it stayed cold while he looked for a snack. 

It’d be so easy to kiss him.

And Lea watched Isa smile up at him, no trace of irritation on his face, not even the faked kind he liked to put up when Lea did something wrong that he found funny. It was probably the feeling of domesticity that came with taking care of someone when they were sick, but for a moment, Lea’s body forgot they weren’t together. That they were just friends and he was terrified of changing that. Lea again sat next to Isa on the bed, arm going around him and fingers going to his hair.

It’d be so easy to kiss him.


End file.
